


Good Morning

by terrydan



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Sweet Yeonjun, jealous taehyun, taehyun cry, taejun official boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrydan/pseuds/terrydan
Summary: yeonjun says good morning and then give a kiss to taehyun but there's no response from the blond. He act differently this morning. what happen???
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first au and i post the au on my twitter acc too, @taejunn_ , since there not much taejun au so i think i should write some, eventhough my english or au may seems basic, normal and simple but at least i tried. I hope you enjoy reading~

"Good morning" he kissed the blond that laying next to him but there is no response. The blond just keep staring at him like the blond mind and soul not there, only the body there.

"Why Tyunnie? Is there anything you want to tell me?" he asked the younger, worried. Still no response and that time the pink start to feel very worried and try to figure out what he did that make his cutie mad at him. He can't think of anything because everything just fine last night. They cuddled and watched Netflix until they fell asleep.

Taehyun turn his body to the side and then get up from the bed. He still remain silent. Usually he will kiss Yeonjun back and ask for cuddle and they will stay like that until Taehyun want to let go. This morning is different because he woke up first and Yeonjun's phone just happen to rang that time, someone calling him and Taehyun answered the call.

He walk to the bathroom and left the pink there, still trying to figure out what happen. He take his toothbrush and start brushing his teeth and then he suddenly let out a sighed. He totally feel annoyed remembering the phone call Yeonjun received this morning. Luckily he woke up first and answered it or else he will never know about this. He will never know that Yeonjun cheated on him. He feel like crying right after he directly hang up the call when the caller said "good morning, honey. I miss you so much" but Yeonjun suddenly woke up that time so he hold his tear.

Meanwhile Yeonjun on the bed still trying to think what happen. He take his phone and he see two missed call from a contact name with emoji red heart only. "Oh shoot, he must see this." Yeonjun slap his forehead then look at the closed bathroom door.

"Tyunnie" he said softly while knocking the bathroom door. Taehyun finally come back to his sense when door got knocked. He look to the mirror then go to shower. He ignored the older. Yeonjun knock the door again. "I will prepare the breakfast. Any request?" No response from the inside.

"Okay", Yeonjun let out a light sighed and make his way to the kitchen. This morning he make pancakes. Done putting two plate of pancakes on the table he go to the kitchen back to brew some coffee and make one cup of hot choco for his cutie. Yeonjun chuckled remembering Taehyun reaction when he tried drinking coffee.

Taehyun feel so fresh after taking the shower. He finally smiling. He went to kitchen and there's two plate of pancakes on the table. The pancakes looks so delicious and there's a heart too. Taehyun just chuckled seeing the heart, his boyfriend so corny.

"Oh hi, look who's here", Yeonjun went to table and put his coffee and Taehyun's hot choco down. The blond look at the pink then let out a sigh. "We need to talk after this" he said then start eating the pancakes and take a sip of the hot choco. Yeonjun just nodded and give the sweetest smile ever to the younger.

After done with the dishes, Yeonjun come back to the table where Taehyun was waiting for him. Taehyun look so sad and serious. "What do you wanted to talk about cutie?"

"H-hyung, do you have anything you want to tell me?"

"Hmm- i don't think i have anything to tell you baby."

"Are you sure?" Taehyun asked still trying to hold himself from getting mad.

"When i think again, i do have something i wanted to tell you. Will you be okay with this?" he asked looking at the younger's eyes.

Taehyun nodded. He don't know what he will hear from the pink but he want to know. He look at Yeonjun with serious face and Yeonjun just smiled at him like it's not something serious or he just didn't cheated on his lover.

"Here, take this." Yeonjun said while handing a cute note paper to Taehyun. Taehyun take it and read what written on the paper. He gasped and tears start falling from his eyes.

"Y-you know what this about but you look so calm. How can you look so calm and just tell me you cheated on me through a cute note paper? I hate you!" His tears falling non stop.

Yeonjun just chuckled. "Turn the paper cutie" Taehyun turned the paper and his tears falling more harder this time. He look at the pink then stand up and trying to walk from there but Yeonjun stopped him. Yeonjun stand up too and hug his cutie.

"Aigoo, my cutie got so jealous that he can't stop crying" he said then give then blonde a peck on the cheek. "Keep on crying. You look so cute when you're jealous." he then give a peck on the blond forehead.

"Why did you put your mom contact with red heart emoji only? Everyone especially me can get misunderstood over it. Please put mom on the contact name next time. You're so stupid hyungie" and he continue crying after that.

Yeonjun let go the hug and patted the blond head. "I'm sorry cutie"

"Next time i will hit you if this happen again. I learn boxing when i'm young, so you should be careful"

"Haha and i would love to receive it if you hit me here" he pointed to his lips. "with this" he pointed his finger now to Taehyun's lips and then he smirked. Taehyun face getting red and Yeonjun just chuckled seeing his boyfriend reaction.


End file.
